Although commercially available mousetraps are reusable, the trapping and killing of a mouse contaminates the trap, making such reuse undesirable. While various proposals have been made for facilitating handling of mousetraps so as to reduce contact with the killed mouse, such proposals often have been relatively complex and bulky in design, appreciably increase the cost of the device, and encumber packaging and marketing of the trap. Indeed, conventional mousetraps are relatively low cost items which typically are packaged in small cellophane bags or blister seal packs that are displayed on hanger racks in hardware stores or supermarkets for easy access. Bulky and more complex devices impede such packaging and marketing of the trap.